


Formal Lumpy's Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [6]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Formal Lumpy catches a cold. Luckily, the original Lumpy is there to help him feel better.





	Formal Lumpy's Cold

It was a lovely morning in Lumpy Town, and Formal Lumpy was still sleeping in his bed. As soon as his alarm reached 7:00 AM, however, it emitted a loud blaring noise that caused Formal to cringe as his eyelids fluttered open. With an almost frustrated look on his face, he reached over and shut his clock off, then lay back down in bed. He rubbed his eyes gently with his fists, but they remained heavy, and he was struggling to keep them open for even a few seconds. He was still feeling tired after a good night's rest - and on top of that, he wasn't really feeling good, either.

"Uugh..."

Formal Lumpy then sniffled, seeing that the end of his nose and his nostrils had turned a bright red. The insides of his nose felt runny, too. He slowly rubbed underneath his nose with his forefinger, but it didn't do much to help.

"I... dod't feel well..." Formal's voice sounded groggy, congested. "I wodder if I've cobidg dowd with a... Aaaaah..." His nostrils suddenly tickled and wiggled about. With no time to react, he tilted his neck back as he felt a sneeze coming on. "Ehhh... Heeeehhh--"

"Hehhh-tichoooo!" A good amount of saliva was released from his mouth as he sneezed, with his nostrils shuddering at the same time.

Formal Lumpy opened his eyes, gave another audible sniffle and rubbed his nose again with his forefinger.

"It's true," muttered Formal. "I have caught a code."

He pulled out a tissue from the box on his end table and blew his nose into it. But not long after he did that, his nose tickled again. He pulled the tissue away from his nose and placed his forefinger underneath it, but it was no use. He was going to sneeze.

"Aaah... Haaaah-tshooooo! Ehhhh-chioooooo!" Sniffling, Formal Lumpy rubbed his nose again with his forefinger. His nose was dripping slightly with pale green mucus, and it didn't take much for him to realize. "Oh dear..."

Formal blew his nose again into his tissue, as gently as he could so he wouldn't make himself sneeze again. Then he gingerly wiped his nose, hoping it would further keep another sneeze from escaping. He then placed his used tissue aside, brought his tissue box onto his blanket so he could access it more easily, and then lay back down in bed. His nose was still running, so he couldn't help but sniffle repeatedly.

"I'll just have to have Lumpy dow that I'b udder the weather," Formal Lumpy said to himself, referring to the original Lumpy. "Hopefully he cad drop by ad take care of be..."

"Huuuh--!" Formal Lumpy suddenly inhaled, tilting his neck back slightly as his nostrils flared briefly. Instinctively, he threw his hands over his mouth. "Ahtchooooo!" The sneeze was light, yet forceful. Formal Lumpy sniffled as he took a tissue and rubbed it back and forth under his nostrils, as gently as was possible. "Excuse be..." he said, as if someone had heard the sneeze.

Formal decided to wait before he got up, however. He was still very tired, and his legs felt weak from his hips to his toes. But maybe, he thought, the original Lumpy would stop by and immediately decide to take care of him. Formal looked over at the window on the other side of the bedroom. There was no one outside, no one passing by.

He sighed and blew his nose again into his tissue. It didn't make him need to sneeze, but his nose was still runny, so he wiped it the same way he did after his last sneeze. This was going to be a difficult morning.

Meanwhile, outside of Formal Lumpy's house, the original, Cyan Lumpy was out on a morning walk. He was in a great mood and humming a happy song to himself. When he looked to the side of him, he saw the window that led to Formal Lumpy's bedroom. Cyan smiled as he got an idea. Maybe he could visit Formal Lumpy if he was still home. Cyan walked over to the gate surrounding Formal's house, opened it and walked up to the front door. He pressed his forefinger against the doorbell and waited.

From his bed, Formal Lumpy heard the sound of the doorbell. He wanted to get up and answer it, but he was still a bit too tired. And the window closest to him - as well as closest to the guest - was closed, so if he tried calling that they could come in, they wouldn't hear him. He just sniffled, rubbing his nose delicately.

After a couple of minutes, the original Lumpy remembered that as long as he had rung the doorbell, Formal Lumpy would let him come in, since he had given at least one sign that he had arrived. Cyan placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Cyan called as he listened for Formal Lumpy's voice, or at least his footsteps. No response. "Hello...?"

Still nothing. The original Lumpy looked in the sitting room, expecting to find Formal Lumpy in there. He wasn't. Cyan then checked the kitchen; maybe Formal was having some tea for his breakfast. No, he wasn't here, either. With that, Cyan went into the bathroom, not realizing that it was located on the opposite side of Formal's bedroom. It turned out, Formal wasn't in the bathroom, either.

"Hmm..." Cyan thought. "Where could he be?"

Suddenly there came a loud, "Hiiiiiih-TSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The original Lumpy cringed and plugged his ears as soon as he heard it. The noise sounded like it came from someone in the room behind him. He looked shocked at first, but then turned around to look at the door that was behind him. He raised an eyebrow at first, but then realized something.

Formal Lumpy was lightly scrubbing at his itchy nose with a tissue when he heard three knocks at his door. He tried to say it was alright to enter, but in the process, he needed to sneeze again.

"C-cobe iiiih..."

Recognizing the words, the original Lumpy opened the door, only to be greeted by Formal Lumpy releasing three small but harsh sneezes. Fortunately, Formal had enough time to use his manners and covered his nose with the tissue he'd been wiping his nose with.

"HEHTCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! EHTSHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Huh, ehhh... Ah-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Knowing that the original Lumpy had seen him sneeze, Formal blushed as he wiped his nose delicately with his tissue.

"Bless you!" said Cyan Lumpy in surprise.

"Thadk you..." Formal placed his used tissue aside and sniffled as he pulled out another from his tissue box. He blew his nose loudly, the edges fluttering as he did so.

"Are you feeling okay?" the original Lumpy asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'b afraid I dod't," Formal admitted as he wiped his nose again, holding his tissue in both hands. He balled up his tissue and placed it on the blanket over him as he sniffled again. "I belive I've caught a code."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cyan replied as he sulked sympathetically.

:I was wodderindg if sobewud would cobe over ad help be feel better," Formal Lumpy then said. He gave a sharp sniffle. "Would you please do that?"

The original Lumpy thought for a long moment. "Gee, you sure look like you need some tender loving care."

Formal Lumpy nodded just as his nostrils itched again. He stifled a sneeze into his hand. "Hntchhh!"

Cyan Lumpy noticed that there was a clean, folded handkerchief on Formal's dresser near the door. He picked up the white handkerchief and shook it out, unfolding it in the process. He didn't see any dust as he did so; it must have been brought in here recently. Cyan offered the handkerchief to Formal, who was rubbing his nose gently with his forefinger and sniffling rather wetly.

"Bless you," said Cyan.

Formal Lumpy accepted the handkerchief and blew his nose into it. Afterwards, he pulled his nose from the cloth to check if he had gotten any mucus onto it, but there was any phlegm on it, it was a small amount. He brought the handkerchief back to his nose and wiped it repeatedly. "Thadk you, Lubpy."

"Don't mention it." Cyan Lumpy responded with a smile. "As long as it makes you feel better, I'll do whatever I can."

Formal smiled as well, pulling his handkerchief away from his nose but still keeping it in his hand. "Would you please prepare by tea, Lubpy?" he suggested. "I'b a bit too weak to bake it byself."

Cyan nodded in understanding. "Want me to make you breakfast, too?"

"Ndo, thadk you. A cup of tea should be alright for dow."

Cyan Lumpy then walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open in case Formal would call for him, and went into the kitchen. He filled a teapot with water, placed a tea bag in it, and then placed it on the stove that he then turned on. He stood by the stove, watching and waiting for the water to boil.

Formal Lumpy, meanwhile, stayed in bed as he had been this morning. His nose had stopped running, but his throat felt sore and scratchy. He coughed a few times, but it only added to the pain in his throat. To make it even more annoying, when he took a deep breath through his nose, he couldn't feel any air moving in or out. His nose was stuffy. Formal rubbed his nose several times with his arm, trying to clear it. But instead, his nostrils flared up again. He put his arm down, took a brief inhale, and then let out a rather unsatisfying sneeze.

"Ahhh... heh-tchoo!" Formal wiped his nose with his handkerchief as he sniffled a few times. Neither of these actions were much help; his nose was still filled with mucus. Not wanting to soak his handkerchief, Formal pulled a tissue out of his box and blew his nose into it. Still nothing, so he wiped his nose on this instead. He looked a bit annoyed that he couldn't clear his nose, but he had to deal with it as best as he could. And he was going to, no matter how hard it was.

A few minutes later, Lumpy came in with a tray that held the steaming teapot and a teacup with a matching saucer. He placed the tray on the cleared end table, and then poured some tea into the cup. Just as Formal sat up, Cyan handed him the saucer that had the cup of tea on it.

"Thadk you very buch." Formal gently took the cup and took a long sip of it. He then swallowed and sighed with relief. As hot as the tea was, it felt good on his aching throat. He could feel it clearing up his nose as well.

"How is it? I've never made tea before, actually," Cyan Lumpy admitted.

"It's quite excellent, Lumpy," said Formal Lumpy, his voice sounding much more like himself. He took another sip. "For your first time, you did a remarkable job."

Cyan Lumpy blushed. As Formal finished his tea, he gave the cup and saucer back to Cyan. He placed it back on the tray and turned to look at Formal again.

"Want some more?"

"Yes, but first, I..." Formal Lumpy trailed off as his snout twitched and nostrils flared up. He was going to sneeze again. "Ah, haaah... Haaaah--!" But before he sneezed, Cyan Lumpy placed his forefinger underneath his nose. "Uh, thank you. And yes, I'd like a bit more tea, please."

The original Lumpy smiled and pulled his forefinger away. Formal then took his handkerchief and released his sneeze, covering his nose with it.

"Hah-chioo!" The sneeze sounded a little more high-pitched than usual. Formal Lumpy pulled the handkerchief away and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, blushing a little at how his sneeze sounded. "Oh, excuse me."

Cyan Lumpy couldn't help but giggle. "That sounded cute. Bless you, Formal."

"Thank you." Formal continued to rub his nose, and then put down his hand as well as his handkerchief. Cyan Lumpy then handed his cup and saucer back to him, the cup filled with more tea that was still steaming. Formal took another sip of the tea, taking his time to savor it.

"By the way, while I was making your tea, I got you the paper." Cyan Lumpy took out a newspaper and placed it on the bed for Formal. His dignified counterpart smiled at him in response.

"Lumpy, I must dearly thank you for how thoughtful you are right now," said Formal Lumpy, with Cyan Lumpy smiling at him in return.

He took another sip of his tea to finish it, but then sniffled a couple of times. Cyan Lumpy looked at him in curiosity, but then realized that two small drops of clear/light green mucus were oozing out of Formal's nose. Formal had his hands full, and probably had nowhere to put his cup or saucer, so Cyan took his handkerchief and wiped the mucus off of his nose for him.

"Thank you, Lum... py... Aaah..." Formal inhaled. Knowing what was going to happen, Cyan Lumpy let him have the tissue and gently took his cup and saucer out of his hands. Formal Lumpy could now take his handkerchief and sneeze into it - and a couple of inhales after he had performed the former, that was what he did. "Heeeehhhh... Hah-tshooooooo!"

Right after he released his sneeze, Formal wiped his nose briefly with his handkerchief, sighing in relief as he did so. Then, however, he took another tissue and blew his nose loudly. Upon finishing, he wiped his nose on this as well.

"Bless you," said Cyan Lumpy. Formal didn't need to thank him; he was grateful enough as he was. The ill moose finished the last of his tea, and then Cyan placed the cup and saucer on the tray for the last time. Formal wiped his nose a little more, and then stopped.

"So Formal, what would you like now?" Cyan asked.

"Well, I am a bit bored..." Formal Lumpy commented.

Cyan Lumpy thought of what he could do. Then, however, he came up with an idea and lowered the blanket from Formal's body, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything to cover his upper body. No pajama top, no nightshirt; he was topless.

"Um, what are you--" Formal started, but Cyan Lumpy stroked his ribcage slightly with his hand, causing him to giggle. "Hehehe!"

The original Lumpy smiled, moved his hand a bit lower and began to tickle Formal Lumpy's tummy with all of the fingers on his hand.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Formal Lumpy laughed as he squirmed around a little. He tried to avoid letting Cyan's hand touch him, but he couldn't get it out of the way. "Ahahahahaha!"

Cyan Lumpy smiled and continued tickling his friend's belly. Aside from just using all of the fingers on one hand to tickle him, he used the forefinger on his other hand to tickle his tummy as well. "Tickle-tickle-tickle!"

"Hahahaha! L-Lumpy! Hahaha!" Formal Lumpy said, laughing more. "It tickles! Hahahahaha!"

Cyan removed one of his hands - the one that he was tickling him first with, but continued tickling Formal's tummy with his finger.

"Hehe, hehehehe!" Formal's laughter was reduced giggles, but it was clear that it did tickle.

"You like this?" Cyan Lumpy asked, continuing to tickle Formal Lumpy's belly.

"Y-yes, I do! Hehehehe!" Formal giggled.

Out of curiosity, Cyan moved his forefinger over to the side of Formal's belly, then wiggled his forefinger up and down at a fast speed. Formal almost couldn't move as he laughed out loud for a brief moment.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Cyan Lumpy then removed his forefinger as he giggled to himself. Formal Lumpy lay there, panting a couple of times as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was... rather fun," Formal said, "although it tickled quite a bit much."

"Sorry." Cyan Lumpy said. "I just wanted to liven it up a little."

"It's alright." Formal Lumpy then coughed a few times into his hand and sniffled.

"Let me know if you'd like some more."

"I'm sure I will... Ah-choo!" Formal Lumpy suddenly sneezed mildly, and then rubbed his nose with his forefinger. "Excuse me."

"Bless you," said the original Lumpy.

Forefinger under nose, Formal Lumpy took another tissue and wiped his nose repeatedly with it. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a definitive sign his stuffy nose was returning.

"Thadk you very buch."

Not that it was surprising, since he still had his cold. Cyan Lumpy had had multiple colds himself, so he knew how it felt. But Formal Lumpy was happy that his friend was here to cater to his every whim. It was something he never took advantage of, and he wasn't going to start now. Formal was going to make it easy for Cyan to take care of him, and Cyan was going to make it easy for Formal to deal with his cold. Even if it meant catching a cold himself - not that they expected such a thing to happen anytime soon.


End file.
